MH3U - Compagnons
Kayamba カヤンバ カヤンバ (Kayamba) est un nouveau compagnons pour les chasseurs, il accompagnera le retour de Cha-Cha, dans Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate. Il est annoncé comme le rival de Cha-Cha. Lors de la première rencontre avec Kayamba, il porte un casque bleu avec des marques blanches sur la face avant et deux griffes faisant pensant à des pinces de crabe sur le haut du casque. Le masque est appelé le masque pince et est similaire au premier masque de Cha-cha par rapport au fait qu'il n'apporte pas de compétences spéciales. Kayamba porte aussi une coquille rouge rayée dans son dos. Les deux Shakalakas peuvent se joindre au chasseur dans les quêtes solo mais seulement l'un des deux peut être amené dans les quêtes multijoueurs. Kayamba n'est pas disponible dès le début de l'aventure ; il va rejoindre le joueur après avoir terminé que la quête ★5 Duramboros soit terminée. Les masques de Kayamba Kayamba est capable de porter les mêmes masques que Cha-Cha à part leur premier masque. Le magazine ci-dessous montre trois des nouveauxm masques du jeu. *'Masque Puant (くっさくさのお面)' - L'attribut spécial du porteur du masque est de jeter des bombes de bouse sur les monstres si le chasseur a été immobilisé par celui-ci, il va aussi "embouser" un monstre s'il y a deux gros monstres sur la même zone. La vitesse de récupération pour le porteur du masque est lente, c'est pourquoi l'utilisation de la compétence "garde augmentée" et/ou "récupération rapide" est donc recommandée. *'Masque Aiguisoir (砥石のお面)' - Il ajoute l'aiguiseur dans votre liste d'objet consommable, donc, même si vous n'avez plus d'aiguiseur sur vous, vous pouvez utiliser le porteur du masque pour aiguiser votre arme. Ne peut être utilisé sous l'eau et il y a un temps de rechargement avant de pouvoir l'utiliser à nouveau. Ce temps dépend du niveau de maîtrise du masque de votre compagnon. *'Masque Nulberry (ウチケシのお面)' - Peut enlever les malus tels que fléau quand le signal est donné. Le porteur du masque ne sera pas enclin à attaquer souvent mais s'il s'enrage, il lancera des petits éclairs qui agissent comme ceux que le Zinogre invoque. En plus des masques au dessus, d'autres masques peuvent être débloqués durant le jeu : *'Faux Felyne (メラルーフェイク) '- Le porteur du masque jette des bombes felvines qui feront quelques fois tomber des points brillants du monstre, avec de faibles chances d'avoir des gemmes/joyaux. Il permet aussi de voler un objet de chaque monstre affronter durant la quête. *'Masque Fosse Piégée (落とし穴のお面)' - À votre signal, le porteur du masque se transforme en fosse piégée pour gros monstres, le porteur aura moins tendance à ramaser des objets cependant, si le monstre est piégé avec succès, le porteur du masque aura un "loot". Comme les fosses piégées normales, il ne peut pas être utilsé sous l'eau. De plus, une fois enragé, le porteur du masque lance des petites boules de feu autour de lui comme ceux du "Masque Lampe". Si le piège est deployé et que le monstre le détruit par une attaque souterraine (Diablos, Black Diablos, Agnaktor, Agnaktor Subspecies, Nibelsnarf), le porteur du masque s'évanouit et s'en va instantanément. Le temps d'attente pour utiliser à nouveau le masque diminue en fonction de la maîtrise du masque. Au niveau 5, cela prendra environ 17min entre chaque utilisation. Si le piège est placé à un mauvais endroit ou que le monstre s'en va dans une autre zone, envoyer un nouveau signal permettra au porteur du masque de revenir à la surface et vous pouvez replacer le piège autre part. *'Masque Rathalos (れうすのお面) '- À votre signal, le porteur du masque crie, agissant comme une bombe sonique. Principalement des attaques physiques mais une fois enragé, le porteur du masque lance des boules de feu comme le/la Rathalos/Rathian. If the hunter is hit, they will be sent flying. Peut être utilisé de nombreuses fois mais comme la plupart des masques, un petit temps doit être attendu entre chaque utilisation. *'Gag Gargwa (ガーグァフェイク) '- Le porteur du masque aura moins tendance à attaquer et quand ses HP atteindront un certain seuil, il s'enfuira de la zone en laissant derrière lui un "point brillant". L'objet acquis dépend du niveau de la maîtrise du masque. Les objets communs sont les Premiers Soins et Herbes tandis que d'autres objets comme les Poudres de Vie sont assez rares. *'Masque Ultime' (最高のお面) - Le porteur du masque bloquera toutes les attaques venant des monstres ou du chasseur, ne prenant aucun dommage. Quand le porteur du masque s'enrage, ses HP commencent à descendre graduellement et il commencera à attaquer furieusement jusqu'à ce que ses HP atteignent 0. Une haute mâitrise du masque augmentant les HP Max du porteur du masque, cela lui permet de rester plus longtemps en rage. Le porteur du masque a moins tendance à récolter ou dépecer. L'apparence du masque est différente selon la version. the Japanese and overseas release. *'Masque Canon(大砲のお面)' - À votre signal, le porteur du masque se transforme en canon qui ciblera automatiquement un gros monstre et lance l'autre Shakalaka comme projectile. Cela provoque de gros dommages mais cause aussi des dégats sur le Shakalaca utilisé comme boulet de canon, indépendamment du nombre de ses HP. *'Masque Dharma (ダルマのお面)' - A le même effet que les transporteurs une fois le signal donné, envoyant le chasseur au camp de base. Peut être utilisé plusieurs fois durant la même quête mais nécessite un certains temps entre chaque utilisation. Si le chasseur est attaqué avant d'être transporté au camp de base, l'effet sera annulé et le chasseur prendra des dommages normalement. *'Faux Keroro (ケロロフェイク) '- Comme le Masque Aiguisoir et et le Masque Grill, ce masque ajoute une grenouille à votre liste d'inventaires consommables, et le porteur du masque peut être utilisé tel un appât comme l'objet grenouille normal. Si vous mettez en place un piège avant depêcher un Gobuln Plesioth ou Plesioth Vert, le monstre ira directement dans le piège. De plus, si le porteur du masque est enragé, il aura différentes expressions faciales. *'Masque Pirate J (海賊Ｊのお面)' - Quand le chasseur a peu de HP, le porteur du masque entre en mode rage et une aura lumineuse les entoureront. Dans cet état, le porteur du masque attaquera sans relâche avec une augmentation de la puissance d'attaque. Si les HP du chasseur remontent à un certain seuil, l'aura disparaît. Bonne chance de récolte et de dépeçage. Niveau d'affection Cha-Cha et Kayamba ont un conteur de niveau d'affection représentant l'amitié entre-eux deux. Cela semble affecter la probabilité de dancer en même temps durant les quêtes. Gallery Image:MH3G-Kayanba Art 01.png|Artwork de Kayamba. Image:MH3G-Kayanba ChaCha.png|Kayamba avec Cha-Cha Image:Famitsu MH3G Scan More 03.jpg|Famitsu Novembre Scan 1 Image:Famitsu MH3G Scan More 04.jpg|Famitsu Novembre Scan 2 Image:MH3G-Kayanba Art 03.png Image:MH3G-Kayanba Mask 01.jpg Image:MH3G-Kayanba Mask 02.jpg Image:MH3G-Kayanba Mask 03.png Shinka02 p32 l.jpg los mask (2).JPG|Masque Rathalos duck mask.JPG photo (37).JPG photo (19).JPG photo (38).JPG photo (39).JPG